The Rise of the Fallen Angels
by KaleidoscopetheFox
Summary: A New Threat Arises, while Sonic and friends are left to deal with three new fierce, fearless,  and annoying  assassins!
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of the Fallen Angels

Chapter One (Fallen Angels POV)

It was a calm, quiet day on Mobius. Not a sound could be heard…

…Except the grumbling of the angered leader of Team Fallen Angels.

"I really don't see why we needed to come here," the upset figure mumbled. "We could've stayed in Rosellia, gotten in a fight...heck, we could've even gone to a library for all I care! But _no_! Nobody listens to the girl! And no one—"

Suddenly, the figure in the black cloak that was in front of her turned around and spoke harshly, "I have no time for your foolish complaining. All day, I've been hearing, 'Oh, why'd we come here? Who are those people? I'm bored. I'm tired. I'm hungry. Are we there yet?'" he mimicked. "Well, no more! I've had enough! Unless you're so bored that you want to be shoved off a cliff..."

The small figure in the blue cloak cut in. "Come now, can't you two just—"

"Stay out of this!" the two shouted in unison, scaring the other.

As Red Cloak and Black Cloak screamed and fought, Blue Cloak sighed and walked on. It wasn't long before he heard, "Hey, where'd Felix go?" "The cat walked off without us!"

Red Cloak and Black Cloak raced up to the cat in the blue cloak. "Hey, Felix, what's the big idea?" asked Red Cloak. "We thought we lost you for a moment there!" "Yeah," Black Cloak said. "Don't scare us like that! From now on, I declare—" "Wait, since when do you get to declare stuff?" Red Cloak asked. "_I'm _the leader here!" "Well, I think that we can both agree that _I'm_ the more mature of the two of us. Ain't that right Felix?"

"_You're_ more mature than _me_? Ha! Yeah right. When pigs fly! When you can beat me in a fist fight! When—"

"That's it!" Felix screamed, causing the two bickering figures to jump and look towards him fearfully. "If you two morons are done fighting, then why don't we just continue on? Please, you two are driving me _insane_!"

"Oh, we're not driving you there." Black Cloak chirped. "Yeah," Red Cloak chimed in. "We took a short cut. You're already there; we're just blocking the exit."

"Augh! You two are _so_ annoying!"

"Please, you just realized that?" "You're slower than a turtle stuck on—"

"Team Fallen Angels," a voice crackled to life on the walkie-talkie Felix was carrying. "Come in. Team Fallen Angels, are you there? Over."

Red Cloak gave a shriek of surprise while Felix fumbled over the walkie-talkie. When he finally got a grip on it, Black Cloak snatched it from him, and was about to speak into it when Red Cloak slapped him in the back of the head, stole the walkie-talkie, and gave him an angered glare.

"Ahem. Hello, this is Robin, leader of Team Fallen Angels. Over."

"Robin," the stern, male voice softened up. "What a nice surprise. Anyways, I have a new…_target_…for you three."

Robin (a.k.a., Red Cloak) raised an eyebrow. This was starting to get very interesting…


	2. Chapter 2

The Rise of the Fallen Angels

Chapter 2 (Sonic's POV)

The sun beat down on Mobius, burning Mobians here and there with its harmful rays.

Under a large oak tree, in a beautiful forest, a blue hedgehog lay down, asleep, and snoring loudly. He looked quite relaxed and peaceful, until a loud, worried, female voice shattered his slumber.

"Sonic!" the voice called. "Oh, Sonic, where are you?"

The blue hedgehog lazily opened one eye and looked around. From a distance, he could see a brown chipmunk with auburn colored hair and a blue jacket, looking around. She cried out again, "Sonic, if you can hear me, come over here this instance!"

The hedgehog opened his eyes widely, gained a wicked grin, and sped off, at the speed of sound.

He circled the area until he was right behind the chipmunk. The hedgehog was so close that he could see her crystal blue eyes glimmering in the sunlight. The chipmunk shouted, "Sonic, I'm going to count to three, and when I do—"

The hedgehog suddenly sped right towards her and tapped her on the shoulder. "You rang?" he asked, as he zipped by her.

The chipmunk let out a surprised yelp before being cut off by the hedgehog's loud laughter. "Oh my gosh," the hedgehog chuckled, "I can't believe that worked! You never heard me! Oh, you should have seen the look on your face, Sal!"

The chipmunk, after catching her breath, placed her hands on her hips and glared at the hedgehog. "Sonic, you scared me!" she scolded. "Don't do that ever again, I was worried. I thought Robotnik—"

"You mean Eggman."

"—whatever he likes to call himself—I thought he roboticized you!"

Sonic stepped forward. "Aw, Sally, don't worry," he coaxed. "I won't let that old Egghead get me. We all know I'm way faster than him. His robots are way too easy to beat! We got nothin' to worry about!"

Sally pouted and looked at the blue hedgehog warily. "…Even so, what if he _improves _his robots? What if he actually produces a challenge for once?"

"Sal, we got the whole Freedom Fighters on our side," Sonic said. "If Eggman tries anything, all he's gonna get it a whooping. He'll never know what hit 'im!"

Sally looked at the hedgehog with a stare that could burn straight through the Master Emerald in half a second. He returned the stare with a pleading, playful look. After about five minutes of silence, Sally finally said, "…Fine. I'll trust you on this one. But if we're going to improve, Sonic, then we're going to have to train harder. That means _you_ have to take this seriously! Not everything in life's a game, you know."

"Are you sure?" Sonic joked.

Sally tried not to giggle at his joke, but her smile and tone of voice softened. "Oh, you know what I mean." she said.

"Don't worry about a thing, Sally," Sonic replied. "I mean, with the hourly patrols, nothing could get through! Besides, if anything happened, we'd be the first to know."

"I guess you're right." Sally said, as she followed the blue hedgehog back to the Freedom Fighters' Base.

What the two _didn't_ know, however, were that three pairs of eyes, two green, and one red, were watching the two very interestedly.

**What's this? Kallie uploaded the second chapter? Yes, I finally got around to finishing it. Sorry it took so long, my computer crashed and I had to rewrite it. Here it is! Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Rise of the Fallen Angels

Chapter Three (Fallen Angel's POV)

Black Cloak's crimson gaze followed the blue hedgehog until he was out of sight. Then, he turned towards his teammates and said, "That's the target?"

"Yep!" Robin, a.k.a., Red Cloak yipped cheerfully. "That's him! Now, let's get 'im!" She lunged, only to be held back by Felix, otherwise known as Blue Cloak.

"Patience, Robin," he muttered. "When the time comes, we'll be given the chance." "Whaddaya talkin' about?" Robin snapped. "He's right there! We can get 'im without anyone hearin' him! ...Well, 'cept Squirrelly, but eh. Who'd miss a squirrel?"

Black Cloak looked Robin in the eye. "We don't know what his weakness is," he stated, not breaking the gaze. "We could be endangered if we fight them without knowing our advantages."

Robin blew a strand of red hair out of her emerald green eyes. "Whatever," she said uncaringly. "It's not like Boss gives a damn."

"Robin!" Felix hissed, surprised at his team leader's willingness to curse out in public. "Quiet down. Someone may hear you."

"Well who does anyways? Not like anyone cares anymore. You and I both know that."

Felix knew what she was talking about, but couldn't stop himself. "You don't know that."

"Oh, really? I don't know about how we were betrayed by the ones we _thought_ cared for us?"

"Robin, please-"

"You think I don't remember what Troy did to me!" As soon as she said it, tears welled up at the corners of her eyes. Robin quickly turned away, not wanting her followers to see how weak she was.

Black Cloak watched, not trying to intervene, but he gently placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. "Robin, it's okay. We know what happened. No one's judging you for it."

Robin shook her shoulder and growled, "Let's go. No one's gonna get those twits if we just sit here dwelling in the past." She stood and started walking in the direction that the blue hedgehog-Sonic, she believed his name was-had left.

Black Cloak watched his leader walk away and sighed. "That girl...always a pit of darkness when it comes to Troy." He paused, and glanced towards Felix. "Why'd you get her up on that subject? You know she hates talking about him."

Felix rolled his eyes. "She was talking nonsense. Of _course_ people care for her. _We_ do."

Black Cloak chuckled. "I don't think that matters, Felix."

Felix smiled. "Yes, that girl always _does_ think that we're just following her around to annoy her."

Just then, a sharp, angered voice rang out, "Felix! BloodClaw! You get your asses over here before I-"

"Alright, alright, we're coming!" Black Cloak, or BloodClaw, shouted back, standing up. He looked towards Felix, and extended his hand. Felix took it, and the stronger wolf boy helped him up. The two carried on towards their next destination, which would give them quite a shock.

**Oh my gosh, it's been such a long time since I've uploaded a chapter of this! Sorry, school got in the way, and I decided to get tired of writing this. Don't worry; I WILL finish this. I just might write a few more stories so I don't get bored of writing this one. And yes; Robin cussed! Don't worry, I changed the rating to Teen. Read and Review, please! And now, anonymous reviews are accepted, and if you flame, at LEAST add some constructive criticism.**


	4. HIATUS

UPDATE: Sorry, you probably saw this coming, but this story is currently UNCONTINUED. Unless if there's someone out there who really wants to know what happens next, I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait. I'm currently taking a break from the Sonic Fandom, so I'll be writing stories for other fandoms. Again, really sorry.


End file.
